tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leprechaun
[[Datei:Leprechaun.png|thumb|240px|'Leprechaun']]Leprechaun (irisch: leipreachán, luprachán, lucharpán, lucharmán, lucharachán etc.), im deutschen Sprachgebrauch oft auch einfach Kobold, ist ein Wesen der irischen Mythologie. Allgemeine Beschreibung Leprechauns gehören zu den Naturgeistern, die oft in Verbindung mit dem verborgenen Gold am Ende des Regenbogens gebracht werden. Der Leprechaun gilt neben der irischen Harfe als Wahrzeichen Irlands. Als folkloristische Gestalt ist der Leprechaun eines der bekanntesten Feenwesen in Irland. thumb|160px|left|Ein Leprechaun zählt sein Gold; Stich von 1900Ein Leprechaun ist von zwerghaftem Wuchs und wird immer nur allein gefunden. Es heißt, dass er einen Topf mit Gold der Person vermacht, die es schafft, dem Leprechaun das Geheimnis des Ortes zu entlocken, an dem der Schatz verborgen ist. Dies gelingt aber nur, wenn man das Geschöpf an seinen Schultern zu packen bekommt und es danach nicht mehr aus den Augen lässt, da es schnell wieder verschwinden kann. Hintergrund für dieses Verhalten ist der Geiz eines Leprechauns. Als Sammler gibt er das Gold nur sehr ungern her und ist daher besonders trickreich. Leprechauns werden allerdings in manchen Erzählungen auch als helfende Hausgeister beschrieben. Auch wenn sie gern als griesgrämig dargestellt werden, sollen sie doch auch sehr großzügig sein, insbesondere, wenn man ihnen geholfen hat. Dann verschenken sie zuweilen sogar eine magische Goldmünze, die, wenn sie ausgegeben wird, immer wieder in die Hand des Besitzers zurückkehrt. Häufig werden Leprechauns auch als Schuhlieferant oder Schuhmacher der Feen bezeichnet, weswegen sie oftmals mit einem Schuh dargestellt werden, den sie herstellt oder repariert haben. Es wird vermutet, dass Leprechauns auf der irischen Sagengestalt Lugh basieren, die auch als Schuhmacher bei den Túatha Dé Danann im Lebor Gabála Érenn auftritt. Es wird auch angenommen, dass sie Nachkommen des Ham, eines verfluchten Sohnes des Noah, sind, der in der Anfangszeit der Besiedlung Irlands auf die Insel gekommen sein soll. Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass sich der Name im 17. Jahrhundert aus dem irischen leipreachán gebildet hat. Dies leitet sich aus dem mittelirischen luchorpán (lu für "klein" und corp für "Körper") ab und spielt auf den zwergenhaften Wuchs dieses Fabelwesens an. Eine andere Interpretation verwendet den gälischen Wortstamm *''lukot-'' (altir.: luch = "Maus"), welches ebenso auf seine geringe Größe deutet. Die alternative Schreibweise leithbrágan setzt sich volksetymologisch aus den irischen Worten leith („halb“) und brogan („Schuh“) zusammen. Dies ist wahrscheinlich auf die Darstellung des Leprechauns als Schuhmacher zurückzuführen. Neben seinem Status als Wahrzeichen Irlands wird der Leprechaun gern auch allgemein als Maskottchen und Glücksbringer verwendet, beispielsweise bei den Boston Celtics, dem Football-Team der Universität Notre Dame, oder bei dem Wrestler Dylan Postl alias "Hornswoggle". In der Populärkultur *[[Datei:Leprechaun_horror.jpg|thumb|270px|Warwick Davis in der Leprechaun-Horrorfilmserie]]In Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch tauchen Leprechauns als Maskottchen der irischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft auf, hier wurde die Bezeichnung im Deutschen mit „Leprechan“ wiedergegeben. Sein Gold ist hier allerdings kein echtes – es verschwindet nach einiger Zeit wieder und ist damit letztlich wertlos. *Der irische Fantasy-Autor Eoin Colfer erklärt in seiner Romanserie Artemis Fowl die Bezeichnung Leprechaun mit der Verlängerung der Abkürzung LEP – Lower Elements Police (in der deutschen Übersetzung ZUP – Zentrale Untergrund Polizei) durch die Menschen, die daher die Feenwesen fortan als Leprechauns bezeichneten. *Der Leprechaun kommt zudem in einer Vielzahl von Filmen, Fernsehserien und Theaterstücken vor, die auf seine verschiedenen Aspekte als Glücksbringer, Goldhorter oder als Schädling eingehen: **''[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interstate_60 Interstate 60]'' als gutwilliger Erfüller von Wünschen; **in der Horrorfilm-Reihe [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leprechaun_-_Der_Killerkobold '''Leprechaun – Der Killerkobold']'' als mörderischer Geizhals; **im Kinderfilm The Last Leprechaun ("Der letzte Leprechaun", GB 1998; deutsche Betitelung: "Der Trollkönig") als Heldenfigur; **Henry Kosters The Luck of the Irish (1948); **''Darby O’Gill and the Little People'' ("Das Geheimnis der verwunschenen Höhle", 1959); **Francis Ford Coppolas Musical Der goldene Regenbogen (Finian′s Rainbow, 1968) *Auch in zahlreichen Liedern werden Leprechauns genannt: **In Dear Jessie von Madonna; **in Deep Within von Within Temptation; **in Leprechaun Promenade der Dixie Dregs; *im Jazz-Rock Konzeptalbum The Leprechaun von Chick Corea. Leprechauns in TMNT '1987iger Zeichentrickserie' *Die vier Turtles werden bei einer Episode der 1987iger Cartoonserie von Sergeant O'Flaherty für Leprechauns gehalten."The Great Boldini" 'Animationsserie' (2012) *In einer Folge der 2012 Animationsserie vergleicht Michelangelo Leonardos Enttäuschung über seinen ungewollten Verrat an Karai mit seinen eigenen enttäuschenden Erfahrungen mit Leprechauns.""Enemy of My Enemy" 'Filme' *Als die acht Turtles in Turtles Forever in der Realität der 1987iger Cartoonserie ankommen, treffen sie auf die in dieser Welt angesiedelte April O'Neil. Kurz darauf wird sie von einer Reihe kurioser Mutanten angegriffen, darunter zwei Leprechauns. Zwar können die Turtles die Monster zunächst in die Flucht schlagen, aber als sie April später alleine zurücklassen, wird sie letztendlich doch von den Kreaturen verschleppt. Quellenverzeichnis *[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leprechaun Wikipedia: Leprechaun] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Triviales Kategorie:Mythologische Wesen